


Three Too (Many) One

by NeoDiji



Series: Plus Euphy [2]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Angst, Canon Related, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:17:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Lelouch and Suzaku have been happily dating for months, but their perfect relationship is rocked pretty hard when Euphy enters the picture.(Or, where Suzaku realizes he's attracted to both royal siblings, and Lelouch resigns himself to a threesome just to please his boyfriend.)





	Three Too (Many) One

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. I do not make profit from writing this fanfiction.
> 
> I tend to prefer my OTP without mixing in any other characters, so this was a writing exercise for myself to write something outside of my comfort zone. 
> 
> This originally veered off from _Something Worth Blackmailing_ , where I was going to write something where Suzaku has to deal with a tiny crush on Euphy, but that subplot just became too cumbersome with everything else going on. So there's this. I don't have the full beginning-to-end, hence a series where I can re-order stories set in this 'verse as they come. To start with, have some pr0n.
> 
> Angst because Lelouch's POV

Lelouch lay back on the giant bed and glanced around the hotel’s honeymoon suite with a disinterested eye. The Jacuzzi and chocolate fondue platter were but background details, barely worth noticing. His blood pressure was skyrocketing at what was about to happen, and his gaze never left the door for more than ten seconds at a time. Right as he thought he was about to explode, the door opened and Suzaku walked in, leading Euphy gently by the hand. Lelouch swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, and slowly sat up. He could tell the very instant Euphy recognized him, her back straightening and her eyes widening in awe.

Running forward with a low cry of Lelouch’s name, Euphy dragged Suzaku behind her. She fell into Lelouch’s open arms on the bed and buried her face in his shoulder; she was trembling just as hard as he was.

Suzaku slowly sat on the edge of the bed, looking upon their reunion with soft eyes and a tender smile.

Hiccupping, Euphy finally lifted her face and croaked, “Le-Lelouch, how are…why are you here?”

“Well,” Lelouch said in a deadpan tone, “I thought you knew.”

At that, Euphy flashed Suzaku a questioning look.

Suzaku shrugged with a sheepish smile. “Surprise?” he said weakly, clenching the bed sheets.

“Then,” Euphy said in a wondering tone, “Suzaku, Lelouch is your…”

“Boyfriend,” Lelouch filled in automatically.

Euphy blushed. “Boyfriend,” she repeated.

Suzaku nodded and leaned around Euphy to give Lelouch a greeting peck on the lips. “Hi,” he said breathlessly.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes but let himself be kissed, his gaze cutting to Euphy watching the exchange with wide eyes. Clearing his throat, he scooted back on the bed, creating distance. “I’m here for Suzaku,” he said matter-of-factly. “I’ve agreed to try this once, to see what comes of it. I’m not…excited about tonight. Just to be clear.”

Euphy nodded. “I feel the same. Only…” She let out a huge breath. “I feel more comfortable knowing it’s _you_ , Lelouch.”

Nodding, Lelouch agreed, “Better someone I know and trust than a random stranger. But still…”

Suzaku’s eyes flicked back and forth between them, his face a bit worried.

Lelouch huffed and turned to the side. “I’ll do whatever you want, Suzaku,” he said. “This is your night.”

Euphy nodded her agreement and played with some hair spilling over her bare shoulder. “Anything goes,” she said, her lips twitching into a brave smile.

Something in Lelouch’s chest relaxed at the sight of her, equally unsure but there for Suzaku. Just like him. She wasn’t some hussy out to steal his man; in fact, upon reflection, Lelouch could see exactly how Suzaku could fall for Euphy. It still hurt.

Suzaku slowly nodded and tugged at his shirt collar. “Are you…are you two comfortable touching each other,” he ventured, “or should we play it safe?”

Euphy hugged herself a little tighter, and Lelouch very firmly said, “At least at first, let’s keep our interactions restricted to you.”

Again, Suzaku nodded. “Fair enough,” he said, a trill of excitement underlying his voice as he tugged off his shirt.

Lelouch’s eyes narrowed as he caught sight of all the hickeys dotting his boyfriend’s bare chest, physical proof that Suzaku really had been with another. Not that it would matter anyway, since Lelouch was about to get an up-close-and-personal look. His blood on fire, Lelouch still leaned in and started tracing those hickeys with his tongue, determined to leave his mark on top. Erase the evidence of Euphy’s touch. Following his lead, Euphy leaned down too and went straight for Suzaku’s nipple, eliciting a soft moan of approval. Lelouch lightly bumped heads with Euphy every so often on his journey across Suzaku’s chest, and despite himself, his heart warmed at her reactionary giggle.

Suzaku leaned back on the bed and held each of his lover’s faces to his chest. His torso quivered under their combined attention, at two hot mouths mapping his body with adoration. Spreading his legs, he started thrusting fruitlessly into open air. “Pl-please,” he whimpered breathily. “Lelouch, Euphy, can we…”

Pulling back, Lelouch commanded, “Direct us then.”

Cheeks flushed, Suzaku reached out with shaky hands and reverently disrobed Lelouch, skimming his hand lightly down Lelouch’s chest as he did. “Gorgeous,” he said in a low, husky tone before turning his attention to Euphy.

Lelouch’s lips thinned as Suzaku lovingly caressed Euphy’s breasts on the outside of her dress before shoving his index finger into a dip of cleavage. Euphy moaned softly as Suzaku finger-fucked her breasts with one hand, tweaked her hardening nipples with the other. When Suzaku finally reached around to undo the clasps on her dress, then Lelouch had to admit, at least aesthetically, that Euphy was pleasing to the eye—if still not to his tastes. Suzaku’s gaze was riveted on Euphy as her creamy breasts spilled out with a little bounce, and Lelouch frowned inwardly that he couldn’t give Suzaku that pleasure.

Licking his lips, Suzaku dragged Euphy down into a lustful kiss before rolling them over on the bed, Lelouch barely scrambling out of their way in time as his heart beat double-time at actually _seeing_ his boyfriend make out with a girl. The familiar jealousy roared in his bloodstream, along with an unexpected rush of…want. It was hot, watching Suzaku lick his way into Euphy’s mouth and suck on her tongue like he owned it. Maybe he did, but she didn’t own Suzaku’s in return. Lelouch would see that she knew that fact before the night was over.

Pulling back with a gasp, pupils blown, Suzaku gently positioned Euphy’s head to be comfortable on the pillow and sat up, casting a critical gaze over her heaving body and Lelouch’s stiffness. Tenderly spreading Euphy’s legs apart, Suzaku leaned over to kiss Lelouch. At his familiar and wanted touch, Lelouch relaxed. A little. After a moment, Lelouch felt himself lowered and rearranged while being kissed, and he tensed when he opened his eyes and found himself on his back between Euphy’s legs, the top of his head nestled against the juncture of her thighs. She was so warm.

Suzaku was trembling with anticipation above him. Holding Lelouch’s gaze, Suzaku painstakingly slid his throbbing cock past Lelouch’s waiting lips, thrusting his hips with the tiniest bit of force and nudging Lelouch’s head into Euphy’s sex.

Euphy gasped loudly at the sensation and instinctively pushed herself harder against Lelouch’s silky hair. “It tickles,” she managed between long breaths.

“Lelouch’s hair feels good on your clit, doesn’t it, Euphy?” Suzaku prompted, fucking Lelouch’s head into her again.

Euphy spread her legs for more. “Oh, yes!” she moaned, spreading her legs wider so Lelouch’s head could slide even closer.

“And my cock feels good on your tongue, doesn’t it, Lelouch?” Suzaku pressed, rewarding his boyfriend’s affirmative moan with another mouth-thrust.

Lelouch felt dizzy and full of all kinds of conflicting feelings as he kept sucking Suzaku off, feeling Suzaku bend to kiss and fondle Euphy above him, swallowing her moans as he kissed her with the same wild abandonment that Lelouch had previously thought himself the only recipient of. Now he knew better, but a large part of him didn’t care at the moment because Suzaku’s cock was filling up his mouth and Euphy’s love juices were soaking into his hair with every thrust. It felt more exhilarating than Lelouch would have predicted, being cradled between Euphy’s dripping thighs as Suzaku fucked his mouth raw and moaned Lelouch’s name into Euphy’s skin. Lelouch felt robbed as Suzaku pulled free and came all over the both of them, some come spurting onto Lelouch’s face as well as onto Euphy’s belly and breasts a little higher up.

“Ohhh!” Euphy gasped, more wetness splashing onto Lelouch’s head. “So good, Suzaku!”

Lelouch’s stomach churned. _That’s my line_. But he didn’t say it, only rolled and sat up to stare down at the vision before his curious gaze. Suzaku’s face was rapt with attention as his eyes traced the sticky come coating Euphy’s breasts, and a proud look settled upon his features. Lelouch wrinkled his nose. _Suzaku’s come is mine, too_ , he seethed inwardly, and bent to lick his boyfriend’s essence off of Euphy’s nipple without even thinking the action through. As soon as he realized what he’d done, he pulled back with an apologetic glance at his half-sister, but her lavender eyes were warm with understanding as she nodded an okay and lifted her chest closer to his mouth. Risking a glance at Suzaku, Lelouch found his boyfriend’s green eyes sparkling dark with desire.

“Do it, Lelouch,” Suzaku said in a hushed tone, scooping a glob of come off of Lelouch’s cheek.

With a slow nod, getting over his prior hesitation, Lelouch bent over again and teasingly flicked his tongue at Euphy’s breasts. They were soft and full, but nothing remotely special. He’d never give up Suzaku for them. He suckled a nipple slightly, startling when he felt Suzaku’s familiar finger circle his puckered entrance with obvious intent. Lelouch muffled his moans in Euphy’s breasts as Suzaku pressed his come-slicked finger inside Lelouch’s ass with the gentleness of a caring lover.

Lelouch bit down on Euphy’s nipple with a groan as Suzaku stretched and prepared him, making Euphy cry out and quiver beneath his mouth. Suzaku moaned his appreciation and finally slid home between Lelouch’s ass cheeks; breathing heavily, Lelouch buried his face between the mounds of Euphy’s breasts and pushed back with his hips, trying to suck Suzaku deeper inside him. He heard Euphy’s ragged breaths as if from far away, but they were lost under Suzaku’s rolling moans and pitched gasps.

“Le…louch…” Suzaku said between stilted breaths, holding Lelouch’s hips as he slammed his cock in and out. “Do you still…I mean, since you already….”

Lelouch licked a trail of sweat up Euphy’s breast as he turned to look over his shoulder at Suzaku. “What do you want?” he asked in a low tone, clenching his inner walls tightly around Suzaku’s cock as he lifted himself on his elbows above Euphy’s lithe body.

“Fuck her,” Suzaku said with a grunt, nudging Lelouch’s hips closer to Euphy’s with his own.

Blinking, Lelouch again turned to Euphy for her opinion. Eyes glazed, she nodded her permission and spread her legs; her small, soft hand reached down to guide Lelouch’s cock to her entrance, as if she was a pro. _She is_ , Lelouch hissed at himself. _Think of how many times **my boyfriend** has fucked her_. Now it was his turn, as if it would make any kind of difference. As if he even wanted to in the first place. Suzaku was the only one Lelouch yearned for, but Suzaku wanted _this_ …

With a resigned sigh, Lelouch settled himself between Euphy’s legs, right where his head had been cushioned earlier. Catching Euphy’s eye, he slowly started to slide in, unable to hold back a pleased gasp at the sensation of wet heat.

“She’s so tight, isn’t she?” Suzaku said, the force of his own thrust into Lelouch’s ass pushing Lelouch’s cock deeper into Euphy.

Ignoring the sweat rolling down his face, Lelouch merely nodded. Euphy felt amazing unlike anything he’d ever experienced—but again, nothing he’d trade for his relationship with Suzaku. Sandwiched between them, Lelouch felt his mind wander. He was so hot and he was sliding against both their bodies so sensuously, but suddenly all he could think about was the wasted time he could be using to plan Black Knights operations. Sex just wasn’t as special when it wasn’t restricted to Suzaku. Even with Suzaku’s cock buried deep inside, Lelouch didn’t feel as connected to his boyfriend when Suzaku fucked into Lelouch’s ass and moaned Euphy’s name, or when Suzaku reached down to slip a finger inside Euphy alongside Lelouch’s cock with one hand and braced himself on Euphy’s jiggling breast with the other as he pounded Lelouch harder.

With soft gasps and cries, Euphy reached up with both arms and bypassed Lelouch in the middle to drag Suzaku’s face down to hers for some zealous kisses. Suzaku went eagerly, thrusting into Lelouch and manipulating their connection to fuck Euphy in tandem, like Lelouch’s cock was simply an extension of Suzaku’s own. Lelouch pursed his lips to hold back his groans of annoyance, reminding himself of how he’d agreed to this torture. Not that some parts didn’t feel satisfying—but it was _more_ satisfying to be Suzaku’s whole world. Even literally caught between Suzaku and Euphy in the throes of passion, Lelouch felt like the odd one out. This Suzaku who cupped girls’ breasts and thumbed their nipples, who rubbed clits between calloused fingers, who grasped strands of long pink hair as he swallowed feminine moans while making them orgasm like nobody’s business… Lelouch didn’t know that Suzaku. Furthermore, Lelouch doubted that he even _wanted_ to know that Suzaku.

Lost in those circling thoughts, Lelouch jerked back to reality when Suzaku abruptly pulled out of him. “What?” Lelouch asked, blinking in confusion.

Suzaku smiled at him reassuringly. “Don’t worry, Lelouch,” he murmured, reaching for the discarded bottle of lubricant. “I’m just going to join you in there.”

It took a second for Lelouch to catch on, his mind sparking into overdrive when Euphy moaned a long, drawn-out, “Yeeesssss!”

With a saucy grin, Suzaku nudged Lelouch’s hips again and ordered, “Roll over onto your back. It’ll be easier that way, my prince.”

Eyes narrowing, Lelouch managed to do as requested. Euphy bounced a bit on his cock, her abundant wetness sliding down his body as she braced herself on Lelouch’s chest and slightly lifted herself up in preparation.

Holding her hips, Suzaku pushed inside her from behind, his cock stretching her vaginal walls as it slid intimately along Lelouch’s, already throbbing deep in wait. Euphy closed her eyes, moaned, and shifted around them, squeezing them tight.

Lelouch inhaled sharply, catching Suzaku’s loving gaze over Euphy’s shoulder. He tilted his head up for some kisses when Suzaku leant down, this time bypassing Euphy in the middle as they waited for her to settle comfortably. Lelouch moaned deep in his throat, thrilled at the feeling of his bare cock rubbing Suzaku’s within Euphy’s tight heat. It was like their beloved frottage but with an extra layer of sensation. Lelouch liked _feeling_ Suzaku press and move so intimately against him. He’d missed this. The friction between their cocks was mind-blowing but short-lived as Lelouch came soon after, spilling his seed against Suzaku’s cock and deep into Euphy. His climax jumpstarted Suzaku’s.

Throwing her head back, pink hair swinging in a matted mess, Euphy screamed another orgasm to the ceiling.

Suzaku slipped out, and spent, Lelouch felt his own limp member follow suit and thump on the bed.

“I was so full,” Euphy said in a daze, flopping to lie next to Lelouch on the wide mattress. “You both felt wonderful, inside me at the same time.”

Lelouch could not relate this sexual minx to the innocent half-sister he’d grown up with back in Pendragon.

Smiling at the compliment, Suzaku scooted down and positioned his head between Euphy’s legs. With a sigh of satisfaction, he lapped at her folds, catching a profound mix of her natural juices, Lelouch’s seed, and his own come on his tongue. She squirmed and opened her legs, letting Suzaku eat her out a little more deeply.

Lelouch lethargically lifted his head and peered down the bed at his boyfriend. While it was indeed hot to see Suzaku mouth at Euphy’s privates, his face smashed into the depths of her slit, Lelouch would rather see Suzaku’s mouth stretched wide around his own cock instead. Busy watching, Lelouch jumped when Suzaku blindly reached out to gently fist Lelouch’s flaccid dick in time with the movements of his head against Euphy’s dripping hole. Accepting the touch, Lelouch leaned back and closed his eyes. He dragged his fingers through Suzaku’s hair, scratching affectionately at his scalp as they all wound down. He felt Euphy slide her hand into his, and Lelouch squeezed back her tenderness and understanding.

Finally done, Suzaku licked his lips and crawled up the bed to settle between them, turning first to kiss Euphy and then, with much more prolonged attention, Lelouch. “I love you so much, my prince,” Suzaku breathed, nestling closer and resting his head on Lelouch’s bare shoulder.

Lelouch bit his tongue, not wanting to start another argument. His gaze flicked past Suzaku to Euphy, who actually seemed to understand his frustrations if her empathetic wince and weak smile were anything to go by. Lelouch turned to the side and sighed out his stress into Suzaku’s hair. “Love you, too,” he mumbled. That was, after all, why he was here. Sharing a bed with someone he didn’t necessarily want to. At least, not like this.

Lelouch was nothing if not dedicated to Suzaku’s happiness.

-+-

Unsurprisingly, cuddling close all covered in mixed bodily fluids made Suzaku hard again sooner rather than later. Excited, he knelt upright on the bed and lifted a prone Lelouch’s legs up on either side of his hips for a better angle before working his way inside with a satisfied sigh. His hands slipped for a second on Lelouch’s thighs before settling, steadier than ever now that they were past the hiccup.

Lelouch’s head rolled in pleasure as Suzaku gently fucked him into the mattress, low moans escaping from between clenched lips and legs bouncing in time with Suzaku’s thrusts. It almost seemed like Suzaku was apologizing for this whole mess by giving Lelouch the tender one-on-one he craved, and Lelouch couldn’t help but feel smugly vindictive that Euphy was on the outside of this now. Maybe Suzaku had finally chosen, and Lelouch didn’t even care that he was rubbing his victory in Euphy’s face. Actually, that made everything more electric. His cock stiffened to full mast, jutting up from between his legs like a proud fist in the air.

Then, Lelouch’s eyes snapped open as he felt wet heat around his arousal, somewhat familiar but definitely different than he was used to. Through hazy vision, he put together that Euphy had invited herself to suck his dick—no, _Suzaku_ had motioned her forward to do it. Lelouch groaned at the revelation, and pleasure rocketed through him as Suzaku fucked Lelouch’s cock deeper into Euphy’s mouth. At the moment, he couldn’t complain because the double-stimulation was lifting him higher than he’d ever gone.

Euphy was slower yet more purposeful than Suzaku when it came to oral sex, and Lelouch privately admitted that he rather liked the way her soft, rose-petal lips slid up and down his shaft. Her tongue tentatively explored every inch of him, and with a pang Lelouch was reminded that Suzaku knew his body inside and out. _Suzaku_ would have known when to suck harder and where to press the flat of his tongue. Euphy’s mouth on him felt divine all the same, especially coupled with the way Suzaku was still smoothly fucking Lelouch’s ass. They were both being so tender and considerate with their ministrations upon Lelouch, enough so that some of his walls melted away. His heart stung.

Already close, Lelouch gasped when Euphy climbed on his face and presented her wet hole for his attentions. Suzaku moaned his approval in the background, obviously pleased with the mental image of his two lovers sixty-nining each other. Thinking only of how it excited Suzaku, Lelouch licked into Euphy. She didn’t taste bad, but she didn’t taste _good_ either. She didn’t taste like _Suzaku_. Honestly, the redeeming point to all this was that Lelouch got to stick his tongue where Suzaku’s had recently been—like they were sharing an indirect kiss via Euphy’s vagina. It was that crude thought that had Lelouch exploding into Euphy’s mouth, triggering her own climax on his face seconds later and Suzaku’s release deep into Lelouch moments after _that_.

Sighing, Lelouch just rode out what he could get and lay still on the bed.

Everything was just so fucking _sticky_.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
